


Something worth going to jail for

by Gallabitch (Gallavich_On_The_Impala)



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: #LetIanBottom, Bottom Ian, Bottom Ian Gallagher, M/M, Smut, Student!Mickey, Teacher!Ian, high school!au, smut in chapter three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_On_The_Impala/pseuds/Gallabitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HighSchool!Au.</p>
<p>Ian Gallagher is a young and scruffy literature teacher in a terrible neighborhood and Mickey Milkovich is a 17 year old pain in his ass (pun intended). Love ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detention

“All right, class dismissed”. scoffed Mr. Gallagher. “Remember your assignments and please at least try to do your homework.” he said, but none of his students was paying attention anymore, all rushing to get out of the class.  
The teacher was sad. He saw no hope in those kids. None of them gave half a shit about poetry or english literature in general. He felt he just couldn’t interest them, or make them respect him.  
Ian Gallagher was young, this was his first class as a teacher. He had yet to learn how to handle a bunch of troubled teens.  
He was tall, muscular but skinny and with glorious and wild red hair. He tried to dress teacher-y, but he only managed to look like a hipster, with his tweed blazers, horrendous ties and hideous suspenders.

Ian walked slowly towards the teacher’s lounge, hoping to get a cup of coffee and read for a while. He bumped into his colleague, Mr. Bellamy, on his way in.  
“Oh, sorry Ian.” said the other teacher, in a rush.  
“Nevermind.” smiled the redhead, who had recently developed a bit of a crush for the colleague. Must have been his blonde hair and his hazel eyes, or the fact that he used to be a marine, like Ian.  
The two guys hit it off immediately when Ian started working at the school, and even had lunch together a couple of times, talking about the good ol’ days in the army.  
“Oh, Ian I almost forgot!” said Mr. Bellamy, running back. “Are you free after school?”

Ian tried his best to look casual and don’t freak out. “He’s gonna ask me out on a date!” he thought.  
“Uhm, yeah, Theo, yeah, why?” asked Ian, vague, trying to keep cool.  
“Great!” sighed the other one. “Could you cover for me? I should be supervising the kids in detention but something has come up and I just can’t make it!”

“Of course.” agreed Ian, bummed. No date. Well, he didn’t even know if Theo was gay after all. He put on a fake smile and nodded.  
“Thanks dude, you’re the best!” his colleague said as he patted his shoulder, before running again towards the exit.

Just as Ian thought his day couldn’t get any worse, he realized someone had emptied the coffee pot without making some more. He sighed and scoffed, and grabbed some books from his locker, off to the cafeteria.

After eating lunch alone, he went to the library and waited for the kids he had to chaperone, luckily they were only three today.

“So, let’s see what we have here” he said, as he started calling the role. “Smith, half an hour for flipping the bird to a fellow student” he giggled, “Howard, one hour for smoking in the bathrooms, aaand Milkovich the whole afternoon for.. seriously? Punching a student in the face? What were you thinking?” he asked, confused.  
“Spare me the lecture, will ya?” grunted Milkovich.

Ian heard remarkable stories about this Milkovich kid, he had a reputation for being a pain in the ass, so he decided to drop it. He had to spend the whole afternoon with the kid and he didn’t want trouble.  
“Well, you know the drill, no touching, no talking, no sleeping.” Mr. Gallagher scoffed. “And no weapons, Mr. Milkovich!” he said, as if it were obvious. Mickey rolled his eyes and put the knife he was playing with back in his backpack.  
Now Ian was afraid. That raggedy boy with raven hair and piercing blue eyes could stab him? Yes, the “Fuck U-Up” knuckle tattoos kinda gave it away, but still what kind of psycho brings a knife to school? 

Time went by agonizingly slow until Smith and Howard were long gone and Ian, who couldn’t take it anymore, stood up and said “come on. Only ten minutes left, we can spend them outside.”  
Mickey was surprised but followed the teacher as they both lit up a cigarette in the parking lot.  
“Need a ride home?” asked Mr. Gallagher pointing at his outdated and dirty car.  
“Nah thanks, I’ll take the L” shrugged Mickey “Nice wheels, by the way”. Sarcastic little shit.  
“Mmh” moaned Ian, taking a drag from his smoke. “You’re covered anyway, right?” he asked  
“The fuck do you mean?” replied the student, confused.  
“Language, young man. I mean that you carry a knife to school. Does that seem normal to you?” Ian went on full teacher-mode.  
Mickey rolled his eyes again “Bad neighborhood” he scoffed.  
“We all live in a bad neighborhood” pointed out the teacher.  
“Yeah, but we’re related to the people in this neighborhood. Listen, no offense, but you wouldn’t understand.” he muttered, throwing away his cigarette butt.  
Ian knew he would understand, he wasn’t stupid. He just thought Mickey didn’t trust him, and he had no reason to.  
“Oh I understand more than you think” smirked the teacher. “Growing up gay in the south side ain’t a piece of cake you know?” he breathed out.  
“What?” asked Mickey, surprised. It felt like someone had dropped a bucket of ice on him.  
“I said growing up gay in the south..” he repeated.  
“I heard you, I’m not deaf.” the thug interrupted. He still couldn’t wrap his finger around the idea of Mr. Gallagher being gay.  
“So, what do you need a knife for?” asked Ian, leaning against his car and crossing his arms. “Same reason why you punched someone today?” he was dead serious on finding out what was going on with that kid.  
Mickey scoffed, he hated being questioned by an adult who wasn’t even his teacher. “Yeah. You done pestering me now?”  
“Not really.” Ian urged “What did he do or say to make you react like that?”  
“He called me a faggot, alright?” Mickey surrendered, blurting it all out after a second of silence.  
Now he knew Ian could understand but still he didn’t want to tell him because he didn’t want his pity or, God forbid, a pep talk.  
“Get in the car. I’ll take you home.” Ian was silent for a second. “You know he should be in detention and not you, right?” his voice was filled with anger as he started the engine.  
“Yeah right. Why don’t I wear a fucking rainbow outfit and start parading for queer rights next? That way my dad will shoot me in the face and leave me in the streets like a dog, because that’s what happens to homos in the south side.” Mickey ranted.  
“I’m well aware of that. I just think he shouldn’t get away with it.” Ian said.  
“He didn’t, I smashed his face.” smirked Mickey, as his teacher let out a little grin.  
“Not that I endorse violence, especially on school grounds, but I probably would have done the same, you know” Ian reassured him.  
“Of course, Army” teased the thug.  
“How do you know I used to be in the Army?” asked the redhead, surprised.  
“Everyone knows that. Everyone knows fucking everything about everyone at school. So if you tell anyone, I’m gonna know it was you.” Mickey slightly threatened the guy.  
“Don’t worry. Your secret is safe with me, Milkovich” Ian smirked and looked at him while waiting for the light to turn green.

They talked a bit more, laughed a lot and Mickey complained about Ian’s horrible taste in music and his driving. When they got to the Milkovich house the thug said “Well, we’re here at last. You drive like an old lady.. Look no one’s home so if you wanna grab a beer or something..”  
Ian smiled “Sorry, Mickey. You know I can’t fraternize with students, and let’s not mention the underage drinking. And by the way I drive perfectly.”  
“Jesus” Mickey rolled his eyes “Did the stick up your ass come with the teaching gig or was it there before?”  
Ian felt teased and didn’t want to disappoint. He got off the car with a smug look and followed Mickey inside.  
The thug handed him a can of beer.  
“Shotgun?” suggested the teacher, trying to look cool.  
“You got it” Mickey raised his eyebrows, impressed, as he took the knife out of his pockets.  
“Let’s put that knife to a good use” smirked Ian.  
“Or I could stab you” laughed Mickey.  
“Yeah, please don’t?” replied the teacher, still smiling.

Mickey stared at him as he wrapped his beautiful lips around the hole in the can and sucked messily. The sight made his pants suddenly feel too tight.

Chugging the beer, Ian surprisingly didn’t choke. He looked at Mickey and whispered “As you can see, there’s nothing up my ass.”  
“We’ll see about that” whispered Mickey, mostly to himself.

After some more teasing Ian left the Milkovich house, off to his. During the drive he kept thinking about Mickey. His life was shit, his house was worse and it reminded him so much of his youth. Also, Mickey was really hot for a thug. His teeth were still there and he wasn’t disfigured by scars, that was something.  
The teacher got to his apartment, not fancy but the best he could do with a teacher’s salary. It had a living room with the kitchen in the corner, a small bathroom and a bedroom.  
Ian dropped his keys in a bowl near the door and went to bed. He laid on his back, trying not to see those piercing blue eyes every time he closed his. Trying not to think about how much he wanted to kiss an underage student and how much he wanted to protect him from his homophobic father. Ian was falling for Mickey. Ian was screwed.

As soon as Mr. Gallagher left his house, Mickey went straight to the shower and jerked off thinking about Ian. He pictured his pink lips, the same lips he saw before licking and sucking on a can of beer, around his cock as he tugged it up and down, and he leaned on the wall as he came so hard down the drain, wishing he did it in Mr. Gallagher’s throat.

********

The morning after, Ian went to school tired. He didn’t get much sleep and for the few hours he managed to rest, he dreamt of Mickey.  
“Gallagher, a word?” the principal called.  
“Shit” Ian thought, wondering what he could have done to get summoned by the headmaster.

“You wanted to see me?” asked the redhead, stepping in his boss’ office.  
“Yes, listen, there’s been a change. As you know, yesterday a student punched another one over a girl or something, like they always do. Anyway, the school’s policy is to separate the two if they’re in the same class. So, congrats! Mickey Milkovich is now officially one of your students. Good luck with that.” The principal said, ironic.  
“Awesome” whispered Ian, terrified at the idea of having to see the kid he was falling for everyday.


	2. Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian screws up after having sex with Mickey and tries to use poetry to make up. Mickey is still pissed though.

Ian was never this agitated walking in class. But today was different. He couldn’t even write properly on the blackboard, because those blue eyes made his hands shake.  
He couldn’t explain or analyze poetry for shit because that smirk made him lose his train of thought every five seconds.  
During the whole lesson, the thug had teased the teacher by putting his pen in his mouth, sucking it and licking it, driving Ian crazy. Mickey was amused by Ian’s reaction. His awkward muttering was proof he wanted him as much as he did.  
The teacher sighed half in relief, half in despair when he dismissed the class. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t be around Mickey and pretend he had no feelings for him.

Mickey was the last one in the classroom, but it didn’t look like he wanted to leave. He approached the teacher’s desk, coy. “So.. What you gonna do after school?” he asked.  
“Stuff..” replied Ian, vague, putting his papers back in his bag and not looking at his student.  
“Yeah, right.. Stuff..” he echoed. “What about a beer?” he insisted, leaning on the desk.  
“Mr. Milkovich, please. You know I can’t fraternize with students” the teacher said, already regretting those words. He desperately wanted to grab Mickey and scream how much he wanted him.

“Mr. Milkovich is my old man” the student smirked.  
Ian looked at the door and tried to escape this awkward situation but Mickey was quicker, he preceded him and closed it, standing in Ian’s way. He was trapped.  
Turning around and pushing the redhead’s back against the door, he whispered “For you, it’s Mickey… Ian.”  
“Mr. Gallagher” replied the teacher, trying unsuccessfully to keep it together.  
“Well, Mr. Gallagher..” teased Mickey, getting dangerously close to Ian’s ear “I’ve been thinking about you..” he breathed, pushing his hips against Ian and making him feel his erection.  
“Please, Mickey, we’re gonna get caught.” he stuttered, eyes closed, trying not to give in and fuck Mickey right there.  
“That’s the fun part” the thug smirked, and palmed Ian’s bulge, feeling his erection. Ian opened his eyes, pupils dilated with desire, there was no turning back now. Mickey knew the effect he had on him, the power he had over him. He got what he wanted.

“See you in detention today, firecrotch.” he said, as he opened the door, then he grabbed the teacher by the tie, gave him a peck on the lips and left quickly.  
Ian was turned on like he’d never been before. The teacher closed the door again and collapsed against it, trying to pull himself back together. He realized that he was about to give in. That if Mickey hadn’t left, he would have deepened the kiss and pinned his student against the door to make out with him. The situation had gone too far. He had to do his best to repress his feelings, at any cost.

“I have to do something.” thought the teacher, scared of losing his job and possibly go to jail. So he got Mrs. Norris, the french teacher, to cover for him in detention. He looked so upset she didn’t even ask why, and he ran to look for Theo. When he found him, he asked him out for coffee.  
Ian’s hands were still slightly shaking from his tete-a-tete with Mickey, but he tried to hide it in front of his colleague.

********  
The two teachers met after school at a diner near by. They drank their coffee and ate some pie making small talk, but Ian wasn’t really there, his mind was still in that classroom, with Mickey.  
Suddenly the redhead’s phone buzzed, bringing him back to Earth.

He had received two texts from an unknown number, saying

_“you stood me up, firecrotch”  
“traumatized a freshman for nothing because of you”_

He realized straightaway who it was.

_“How did you get this number? And what did you do???”_ he wrote back, not caring how impolite he was being.

_“bribed the secretary. duh.”_

Ian laughed at Mickey’s resourcefulness.

_“I hope you didn’t hurt anyone this time”_ he texted back.

_"don't worry, just put on a little show in the cafeteria"_ was the answer

“What are you laughing at?” asked Theo, curious.  
“Oh, it’s nothing.. My sister..” replied Ian vague, locking his phone and putting it back in his pocket.  
“You have a sister?” continued the blond guy.  
“Yeah, two actually. And three brothers. Do you have any siblings?” he asked, but he wasn’t really paying attention because he felt his phone buzz again against his thigh. The other teacher talked for a while about his family living somewhere in Ohio.  
After a while Ian excused himself, saying he had to go.

“It was nice, we should do it again sometimes” smiled Theo as he greeted him with a kiss on his cheek.  
“Yes, totally” nodded Ian, as he rushed to get his phone.

_“So when can I see u?”_ Mickey texted.  
_“Tomorrow. In class.”_ replied Ian, and started walking towards his apartment.  
_“Come on man”_  
_“I’m seeing someone, Mickey.”_ Ian sighed as he pressed send.  
_“Who?”_  
_“Mr. Bellamy.”_  
_“u serious man? he looks so much like a Ken doll I’m not sure he even has a dick down there”_  
Ian laughed loudly as he read it and teased back _“I’ll let you know soon enough”._

Mickey was sad to hear that, and he felt something in his chest that he’d call jealousy, if he didn’t know better.  
The student didn’t text back for a few hours, and Ian thought he’d offended him. “It’s for the best” he tried to reassure himself, as he microwaved a sad pre-cooked dinner and ate it alone.  
Until his phone buzzed again.

It was a picture of Mickey’s boxers, with a pretty obvious hard-on under them. _“thinking about you”_ the text said.  
_“Which part of “I could go to jail” you fail to grasp?”_ replied Ian, feeling his jeans already too tight on his crotch.  
_“Get that stick outta your ass”_ replied the thug _“And maybe send me a pic while you’re doing it”_  
Ian laughed at the text and said back _“I told you, there’s nothing up my ass”_  
_“Not yet”_  
Ian couldn’t see Mickey’s face, but he knew he was smirking. He liked him even more when he was smug.  
The teacher gave in and started jerking off to that pic.  
_“Not ever…”_ Ian made it clear he was a top.  
_“fair enough”_ the thug texted back. _“I wish you had the balls to bend me over on your desk today”_  
Ian almost died reading that.  
_“It’s not like I didn’t want to”_  
_“when you called me mr milkovich I wanted to flip you around and fuck you until you screamed my actual name..”_

“Oh Mickey” Ian whispered, feeling the tightness building in his stomach. He realizes he was getting closer. He gathered the courage and texted back _“I wanna see you in detention tomorrow”_  
_“For what?”_  
_“Harassing a teacher?”_  
Mickey laughed and replied _“I’ll figure out something. make it worth it.”_

After they came and cleaned up, they both went to bed, thinking about each other.

******  
“Seriously? You set fire to a trash can?” Ian laughed as he followed Mickey in the library for detention. It was only the two of them that day.  
As soon as the door closed, Mickey shoved him against a book shelf and started kissing his neck, driving him crazy, while his hands ran around Ian’s body, grinding his hips against the teacher’s.  
Ian turned them around, pinning Mickey against the shelves and pressing his lips against the thug’s.

Ian was being eaten alive by the guilt of kissing Mickey, but the lust was stronger and he couldn’t resist.  
“You said you were gonna make it worth it” teased the student “That all you got, Army?” he teased.  
Ian smirked and took a step back, allowing Mickey to turn around and bend over.

*****  
“So do you wanna hang out tonight?” asked Mickey, still catching his breath, as he buckled his pants.  
“Can’t, sorry” muttered Ian, trying to button his shirt.  
“You know Shakespeare’s dead right? He won’t mind if you don’t read his stuff for one night” he mocked.  
After a second of silence, Ian decided to let the truth out. “I’m seeing Theo tonight. We’re going out for dinner.”  
Mickey clenched his jaw. He tried not to show how pissed he was.  
“So that’s it? I’m what, a booty call? A boy-toy?” he started “So much for “going to jail for me” I guess. I mean, you’re risking your ass here, I thought.. Whatever, man.” and he stormed out of the library.  
“Mickey, wait!” yelled Ian following him. But the boy was already too far gone.

*******  
Dinner with Theo was a disaster. Ian barely ate anything, and barely even tried to listen when Theo talked. His mind just wasn't there. He had probably lost Mickey for good, because of his cowardice.  
The rational part of his brain kept pushing him towards his colleague.  
He wouldn’t risk his job or go to jail because of Theo, because Theo was safe. Theo was handsome, nice and clever. Theo was fucking boring.  
There was no spark between them, no desire, nothing.  
When the date was over, Theo walked him home and tried to kiss him, but Ian pulled away.  
“I’m sorry” the redhead said. “I’m not ready.”  
“Uhm, ok” replied Theo. “Maybe next time” he smiled.  
“No, I mean I’m not ready for… all this.” he waved his hands pointing at himself first and Theo next. “I just.. There’s someone else I can’t get over and I’m sorry I tried to use you as a rebound.” he muttered.  
“It’s fine. I understand.” shrugged Theo, and left.

**********  
The day after, being in the same classroom as Mickey was even more awkward. The boy wasn’t trying to get his attention or turn him on. He was deliberately ignoring him, and that hurt a lot.  
Ian didn’t get the chance to tell him how bad his date went. He thought about texting him, but he just didn’t have the balls.

“Today we’re gonna try something different. You're gonna analyze a poem instead of me.” the teacher announced, as he started reading.

_Some have won a wild delight,_  
_By daring a wilder sorrow;_  
_Could I gain thy love tonight,_  
_I’d hazard death tomorrow._

There was a second of silence. He finally got Mickey’s attention. Their eyes locked for a moment, as Ian carried on reading.

_Could the battle-struggle earn_  
_One kind glance from thine eye,_  
_How this withering heart would burn,_  
_The heady fight to try!_

_Welcome nights of broken sleep,_  
_And days of carnage cold,_  
_Could I deem that thou wouldst weep_  
_To hear my perils told._

It was like no one else was in the classroom. The tension was palpable but the other kids didn’t notice. It was only between Mickey and Ian.  
The teacher skipped a few stanzas, rushing to make his point.

_Passion's strength should nerve my arm,_  
_Its ardour stir my life,_   
_Till human force to that dread charm_   
_Should yield and sink in wild alarm,_  
_Like trees to tempest-strife._

_If, hot from war, I seek thy love,_  
_Darest thou turn aside?_  
_Darest thou then my fire reprove,_  
_By scorn, and maddening pride?_

_No--my will shall yet control_  
_Thy will, so high and free,_  
_And love shall tame that haughty soul--_  
_Yes--tenderest love for me._

“We’ll read the end later” Ian said, let’s start with analyzing this. Mr Milkovich, what do you think?”  
Mickey was livid. He thought he could use him and then make up with a cheesy poem?  
“I think that it’s bullshit” he shrugged.  
The other students giggled lightly.  
“Care to elaborate?” the teacher urged.  
“I think the poet has done something wrong and wants to fix it, but it looks like she’s not even trying. It’s just some fancy, romantic shit.”  
“I think she’s trying pretty hard” the teacher suggested, “maybe she doesn’t quite know how..”  
It was obvious the topic of the conversation had shifted, but no one else noticed.  
“Well, it’s gonna take more than a few pretentious verses to make up” Mickey said, as the bell rang.

“Class dismissed” surrendered the teacher, hoping Mickey would stop again and tease him like the previous day, but he didn’t. He was the first to exit the classroom. He was desperate for some contact with his student.

********

Ian closed the door of his apartment and leaned on it, cursing and hating himself for his poor choices. He tried to read, watch tv, anything to get his mind off Mickey. He even tried to sleep, but all he could do was tossing and turning, restless. Piercing blue eyes tormented him. He got it bad, and for a student nonetheless.  
Then he decided to go for it. Make it or break it.  
He grabbed his phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name of the poem is Passion, by Charlotte Bronte.  
> I hope you liked the chapter. Part three is coming tomorrow!  
> Sorry again for any mistakes.


	3. Well, that’s something worth going to jail for...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys sort out their stuff and make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is part 3, as promised!  
> I hope you liked my first attempt at a multichapter fic!

Mickey was home, laying on his bed and daytime-drinking. He was trying not to think about Ian going out with Mr. Bellamy and possibly fucking him.  
Until his phone buzzed on his nightstand and he lazily grabbed it. For a second he contemplated not answering, but then he shrugged and picked up.

_“Hey”_  
It was Ian. Mickey felt his heart skip a beat.  
“ _No detention today?”_ the teacher asked, casual.  
_“Nope”_  
_“Are you becoming a good boy?”_ Ian teased  
_“I guess..”_ Mickey was distant.  
_“Maybe I should make you bad again…”_  
_“Nah thanks”_ Mickey said. He was not gonna fall for that shit.  
_“Come on, Mick…”_  
_“So now it’s Mick? Not Mr. Milkovich? I guess it’s convenient..”_  
Ian scoffed interrupting his student. He really did not know how to make up to him. But then Mickey talked again.  
_“So does Ken have a dick?”_ he blurted out.  
_“I wouldn’t know”_ was the answer.  
_“You didn’t fuck him?”_ asked Mickey curious, but relieved.  
_“Nope”_  
_“Must have worn you out yesterday”_ he replied, smug.

The student was dying to know more but he was too proud to ask. Luckily Ian wasn’t.

_“I couldn’t stop thinking about you”_  
Mickey didn’t answer. He didn’t know what to say, but he also wanted to see how far the teacher would go.  
_“When he tried to kiss me I realized I only wanted to kiss you”_  
Still no reply from the younger boy.  
_“Jesus say something”_

Mickey smiled and said _“Ok, ok please don’t come serenade me under my window.”_  
Ian laughed. That little fucker.  
The teacher decided to go all in and stopped teasing.  
_“Gotta go, I’ll text you.”_  
As he hung up, Ian texted Mickey, writing only his address and nothing else.

Fifteen minutes later Mickey was knocking on his door.  
Ian had barely the time to open it, before being shoved on his bed and stripped to his underwear by an eager Mickey.  
“Mmmh, teenagers” he smirked.  
“Shut up, I could send you to jail” laughed the student.  
“Will you?” asked Mickey  
“Nah man, you wouldn’t last five minutes. Trust me, I’ve been there.”

Ian didn’t really want to ask Mickey about his past, not right now. He just wanted to get naked and relish in the feeling of Mickey’s skin against his. But Mickey had a better idea, as he kept going with his jail-talk.  
“First of all, someone will make you his bitch” he whispered, as he turned him over, on all fours.  
“And they’re not gonna be as gentle as me” he said, as he took off his teacher’s boxers and parted his cheeks.  
When Ian felt Mickey’s tongue against his hole he almost passed out from the rush of pleasure he experienced. His groans went straight to Mickey’s dick.  
“I’ve never bottomed” Ian stuttered.  
“Are you okay with that?” Mickey asked.  
“Yes” the teacher replied, without hesitation.  
“Good boy” replied his student, spanking him lightly as he grabbed the lube and a condom.

Mickey slicked his fingers and started to get Ian loose enough, encouraging him, since it was his first time, while Mickey knew all about being a bottom.  
“Does it hurt?”  
“No.. It.. burns a little, but it’s nice” moaned Ian. He had started moving his hips and fucking himself on Mickey’s fingers.  
His student loosened him up some more and then rolled on a condom.  
“Please get in me” begged Ian.  
“Alright” Mickey smirked, lining himself up with his hole and pushing in slowly. “God Ian, you’re so tight.. You feel so good..” he whispered.  
The teacher groaned in pleasure as Mickey stood still, giving him time to adjust.  
“I’m ready, come on” he said “Fuck me”.

Mickey complied, he pulled out, leaving only the head inside, and then slammed back in, making Ian scream.  
When he started pounding him on a steady pace, Ian teased “Is that all you got?”.  
Mickey bit his lip and grabbed Ian’s hips as he adjusted his angle so he’d hit Ian’s sweet spot with every thrust, and started pounding him harder, ash he whispered “I’ve been dreaming about this since I first met you”, until the redhead couldn’t take it anymore and came hard, screaming Mickey’s name.  
The thug didn’t last much longer, he rode his orgasm as he filled the condom, feeling Ian’s muscles stretch against him.

When the boys caught their breath and rolled over, relishing in the afterglow, Ian smirked “Well, that’s something worth going to jail for”  
Mickey laughed and replied “You ready for round two or you, huh, need some time, firecrotch?”  
They both laughed as Ian rolled over, getting on top of Mickey.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, thanks for reading!  
> English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Part 2 and 3 will be published tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. I hope y'all bear with me and like it :)


End file.
